AK-12
The AK-12 is an assault rifle featured in Warzone: Iron Wolf, Call of Duty: Spectre, Modern Warfare: Resrugence, Retaliation: Fires of Combat and Call of Duty: Resurgence 66. Iron Wolf: Havoc The AK-12 is set to appear in the later parts of the film in the hands of Typhoon gunmen. Warzone: Iron Wolf Campaign The AK-12 is heavily used by Typhoon enemies in multiple levels. It can be seen and used in; The Line, 121 Stories, Cedo Nulli, Skyrise and The Last Predator. Multiplayer The AK-12 will be an unlockable weapon at level 58. It is a high-damage lower fire rate weapon with moderate to heavy recoil. However, the kick is predictable, only moving upwards when firing fully automatic. Players are advised to anticipate the recoil, especially the further away their target is located. The first 3 rounds of each burst are fired at a RPM of 1000, which also increases the kick upwards. Thus firing in fully automatic can ccause the accuracy to improve. The sights are relatively clear, nearly identical to its AK-47 counterparts in the Modern Warfare series. This means that a optical sight isn't a necessary attachment, but still not a bad idea. The Silencer will severely decrease the effective range. A popular choice is the Collapsed Stock, which allows a clear sighting and the ability to quickly strafe opponents. Weapon Attachments *Reflex Sight *Grenade Launcher *Silencer *Laser Sight *Dual Sight *Extended Clip *Grip *Select Fire *Dual Mags *ACOG Scope *EOTech Holographic *Compensator *Holo Magnifier *Scanner Scope *Quickdraw Grip *Collapsed Stock *FMJ Rounds Zombies The AK-12 appears in Zombies, available off the Mystery Box for 950 points. It is considered the best assault rifle to use because of its high damage. The low rate of fire can be a problem, especially in close quarters. It retains itself a good headshot weapon and its recoil still travels upwards. Ammo is 30 per magazine and 240 in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched, it will transform into the August Curse. It gains a random sight, more ammo and damage. The August Curse will have enhanced capabilities and be able to shoot through multiple zombies when funneling. Ammo is 45 with 360 reserve. Call of Duty: Spectre The AK-12 is a Russian assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Spectre. Spetsnaz, Federation and RGF forces use this weapon heavily while the United Resistance sometimes are seen using this, probably scavenged. Campaign The AK-12 is a heavily used weapon by Russian and Federation Forces. Resistance members are sometimes seen with it, though this is uncommon. Multiplayer The AK-12 is unlocked with 2000 Assault Rifle XP and has decent accuracy. The high damage means the AK-12 can kill at any range with 3 shots with the only other assault rifle that can achieve this is the ARX-160. The recoil might be a problem, especially at long ranges. Burst-fire is recommended though the recoil compensator or grips can significantly reduce recoil. Modern Warfare: Resurgence The AK-12 is an Assault Rifle featured in Modern Warfare: Resurgence The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АК-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK-47 series of assault rifle. It is undergoing testing for its proposed issue to the Russian Army to augment and eventually replace the AK-74M. The AK-12 features semi-automatic, 3-round burst 1000 RPM and automatic 600 RPM firing modes. The AK-12 has interchangeable barrels and can fire a variety of cartridges. Campaign The AK-12 '''is used by Russian Ground Forces during the invasion of Unified South Amercia. It is seen when Nikolai picks up the AK-12 of a dead guard during the escape in Cold Wind Blows, he comments that the gun is easy to use and that it is similar to the AK-47. Multiplayer The '''AK-12 is unlocked at default for the Russian Ground Forces. The AK-12 will kill in three bullets out to mid-long range and up to five at a distance, four if one is a headshot but lacks the stopping power to ensure a two-headshot-kill before the damage drop-off. The AK-12 can be switched to a thee-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. Balance is the AK-12's greatest strength. Get in the first shot and your target doesn’t stand a chance. Recoil can be jumpy, but practice and burst fire will help compensate when skirmishing over longer distances. While its fire rate doesn’t match that of an SMG, you can still compete in closer ranges, but it’s advised to ADS when doing so.If you’re having trouble with accuracy, equip a Reflex Sight for more precision, or switch things up entirely with the Grenade Launcher and Sleight of Hand for a rapid assault class. Generally, you want to stay away from stealth options, as the AK-12 performs best at its highest damage potential. Attachments *Canted Iron Sights - Requires 55 ADS kills *Reflex Sight - Requires 60 ADS kills *Flash Hider - Shoot 20 enemies in the back *PSO-1 Scope- Get 25 longshots with this weapon *FMJ Rounds - Get 50 kills with this weapon *Laser Sight - Get 30 hip fire kills with this weapon *Dual Mags - Get 30 kills shortly after reloading *Grip - Get 45 kills while ADS *Holographic Sight - 60 ADS kills with the Reflex Sight *Suppressor - Kill 60 enemies with Flash Hider *Tactical Light - Get 45 hip fire kills with the Laser Sight equipped *Hybrid Sight - Get 20 long range and short range kills *Extended Mags - Get 10 double kills with this weapon *Short Barrel - Get 30 close range kills *Quickdraw Handle - Get 30 kills shortly after aiming *Assault Shotgun - Assassinate 10 enemies *Rifle Scope - Get 30 longshots with this weapon *Heavy Barrel - Put 10 rounds into the enemy without missing *IRNV Scope - Kill 30 enemies through smoke *AP Rounds - Take out 35 vehicles. *Ammo Pouch - Get 3 triple kills *Grenade Launcher - Get 5 explosive kills *Heartbeat Sensor - Assassinate 40 enemies Retaliation: Fires of Combat The AK-12 appears in Retaliation: Fires of Combat as the default rifle for the Assault Class of the Russian Ground Forces. Attachments *KOBRA *PK-AS *MGO *PSO-1 *Flash Light *Laser Sight *Bipod *Vertical Foregrip *Adjustable Foregrip *Thumbhole Foregrip *Compensator *Flash Hider *PBS4 Suppressor *GP-30 Grenade Launcher Paradox (Reconsoft's Video Games) The AK-12 (Avtomat Kalashnikova Model 2012) is an Assault Rifles featured in Paradox. Campaign AK-12 is the Standard weapon for Nosvokian Army and Tevuan's People Army. It also become Dmitri Kazankov's Signature Weapon in the game. Campaign's Weapon Info: *Class: Assault Rifles *Manufacturer: Kalash Swamp Mechanical Plant/Tula Arms *Country of Origin: Union of Nosvokian Socialist Republics *Caliber: 5.45x39mm Sibir *Main User: Nosvokian Armed Forces *Other User: Tevuan People Army, Tevuan Insurgences Multiplayer The AK-12 is unlocked at level 32. It is a high damage, low rate of fire weapon with slightly higher than average recoil, but extreme range capabilities. The AK-12 is the second highest damage assault rifle (The highest being the AN-94), having higher damage than the ACW-R at a distance. The weapon also comes with the second lowest rate of fire, the lowest being the ACW-R. Compatible Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight (Kobra) *Holographic Sight *ACOG Sight *PK-AV Scope *Hybrid Sight *Millimeter Scanner *Target-Finding Reflex Sight Barrel/Underbarrel *Grip *Silencer *Grenade Launcher (GP-25) Magazines and Ammuniton *FMJ *Extended Magazine *Dual Mags Firing Mechanism *Rapid Fire *Select Fire Mods *Laser Sight *Adujstable Stock *Quickdraw Handle Primeval Mode The AK-12 can be found and aqcuired for free in the armory near the signpost in Terror Island map. It's high damage can be proved effectives against small and medium sized Dinosaurs, especially Raptors and Dilophosaurus. The AK-12 can also be purchased in Online Care Package for 35000 Z. Call of Duty: Resurgence 66 Main Article: AK-12 (Resurgence) Background The AK-12 is modeled after the Russian AK-12 assault rifle manufactured by Kalashnikov Concern. Campaign Coming soon! Multiplayer Coming soon! Resurgence Coming soon! Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts II *The AK-12 replaces the previous AK-47 seen in previous installments. Modern Warfare: Resurgence *The AK-12 has smiliar firing sound to the AK-74M Category:Modern Warfare: Resurgence Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts II Category:Weapons Iron Wolf Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles